Fae'yrel
Fae’yrel sits at the precipice of one of Azsuna’s peninsulas. The area is water logged and flooded in some parts, with sprawling cliffs rising up to meet each of the estate pieces, particularly towards the rear where an island sits alone with a great un-restored citadel upon it. While a stone bridge has been constructed to re-attach the area, the region sits of a mix of old and new. Fae’yrel was once a sprawling expansive plot of land, akin to a Duchy, that made its home among the plains of the region. When Azsuna was split asunder, the land was up heaved, creating the oddly shaped mountainous cliff sides, as well as the rivers and precipices that run now through it. Where Faemourn Citadel sits was once the entrance to a sprawling enclave of manses, manors, estates and countless notes of prestige, wealth, and power. Unfortunately, when the Sundering came, this was all blasted beneath the sea, only barely sparing the Citadel. During the Faemourn Succession Crisis, the land was split into three factions, the Loyalists, the Neutralits and the Successionists. Ultimately, the Successionists ended up being the victors, crowning the eldest, disinherited son, Altanys as the new leader of the Faemourn Nightborne. Within the main body of Fae’yrel sits several areas, each controlled by a different third of the family. The main bulk of the Faemourn prestige rests within Duskglade, a portside township that was once a sprawling vineyard-city. While the city has been mostly blasted beneath the waves, what remains had once been the seat of the Loyalists, who dominate the only port on the peninsula. Here, Absolyn makes his home, the most distant from his brother, Ja’que, and closest to the Faemourn Citadel, where he makes his aspirations to sit upon the ancient throne that his father once sat upon prior to their exodus to Suramar. To the north east is Morningrise, a township constructed under the vigilance of Elyse Faemourn. The area is not as large as Duskglade, but it houses a sizable population as well as key movement between the peninsula. Elyse’s faction is strategically placed, as it separates the two warring aspects of her family, so that bloodshed is nearly impossible without slighting her. To the northwest is Elun’ara Temple. Once a massive temple of Elune with a small village beneath it, it has become the home of the Insurrectionist faction of the family. The temple has been restored and made into a make-shift seat for Ja’que’s supporters, who live within the village or temple. It is furthest from the Citadel, and the one with the least amount of prestige, as it holds only ancient sacred value, rather than practical value. Past the main part of the peninsula is the path that leads up to it from Azsuna, where we will be entering from. In order to gain access to Fae’yrel proper, one must past through Lou’ys’ Gate, which is controlled by none of the factions, just guardsmen and Albaric Faemourn, the uncle of the siblings who is outside of the conflict and wishes for there to just be a new head of the family. True neutral ground, it will obey the order of any of the Faemourns to allow us to enter and exit at our whim, and per an agreement that will be made, we will have exclusive privilege to remain at its outpost between delegation. Past the gate proper is nothing more than wreckage and sunken away landscape, the only sign of restoration being the Planting Grounds, which are a series of farms that have been established to feed the workers and soldiers of Fae’yrel. Following the crisis, said siblings have remained in power in their respective seats, but none dispute Altanys' right to rule, especially after the return and abdication of their father, Lou'ys Faemourn. The entire area pays allegiance to the Grand Alliance; specifically towards the Kingdom of Gilneas and the Blades of Greymane for having prevented the region from falling to catastrophe. As a result, they've cast off any allegiances to Suramar, even after the fall of Elisande, which is what spurred their departure from the city to begin with. Category:Places Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Nightborne Category:Fae'yrel Locations Category:Azsuna Locations Category:Blades Coalition